1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a box, and more particularly to a corner assembly for assembling the corner of the box.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical casings or boxes comprise a six surfaces and eight corners. The surfaces are secured together at the corners with fasteners or adhesive materials and thus the boxes may not be easily assembled. Additional tools or fasteners are required for assembling the boxes.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional boxes.